If I Were A Bell
by LillyFae
Summary: For those of you who have seen Guys and Dolls, you'll remember this scene. This is not a crossover, simply an inspired thought that led to a Wicked one-shot. Fiyero accidentally gets Elphaba drunk, and escorts her home. She confesses some hidden feelings, and we see- Sorry, gonna have to read it to find out!


**[I am so sorry for such a long period of radio silence. My parents wouldn't let me take me laptop on holiday and the Wi-Fi there was horrific... Excuses, excuses I know. But I have Under Your Spell and See Me After Class planned, and as reward for being patient with me, I give you this one-shot, dedicated to all of the wonderful human beings who have followed, favourited me as an author or any of my stories. I genuinely love and cherish every last one of you. Emy, you have an account! Rejoice, and hallelujah!  
>I was listening to the Guys and Dolls soundtrack and this song (If I Were A Bell) came on. I suddenly had an image of Fiyero in Sky's position and Elphaba in Sarah's, him trying to stop her falling over and swinging around, and eventually some kissess...<br>I do not own Guys and Dolls, nor do I own this song. No lyrics were used, apart from one line.  
><strong>**Enjoy, my darlngs!]**

* * *

><p>It was an accident. Never meant to happen, never planned. But by a few confusing, dizzying twists of fate, and one too many ales, Elphaba Thropp was drunk.<p>

And Fiyero was to blame. Well, he (of course) had no idea of Elphaba's level of tolerance, which was surprisingly low. She was so stoic, so immovable, it didn't follow that she was so easily inebriated. She didn't seem to be drunk, so he allowed her another drink. Leaving her for a moment to discuss the recent Politics lesson with Avaric, Fiyero admittedly hadn't monitored her as closely as he should have. But she was Elphaba! She didn't need babying and caring for!

Galinda was tucked up in bed, suffering bad-naturedly through a heavy cold, so it fell to Fiyero to escort the pie-eyed girl home.

Elphaba's mood was greatly changed from usual. The sour, curt attitude she sported whilst sober had evaporated, leaving her giggly and flirty, innocently leaning against Fiyero's torso and shoulders. Made happier and buoyant by the beers, the green woman swung from the lamposts and gates, the skirts of her frock swirling around her calves, flicking into the balmy air. She was wearing her jacket funny, the collar not settling around her collarbones. Fiyero, anxious about her equilibrium, kept a close eye in her as she hummed and tittered along the low-constructed walls.

Abruptly, she spun and fell backwards, spurring a panicked Fiyero to stretch out his arms to catch her. But instead of her usual jerking away from contact, Elphaba nestled closer. Tipping her chin upwards and regarding Fiyero with starry eyes, she smiled dreamily at him. It was excruciatingly uncomfortable, how different she was from her usual self.

"Ask me how do I feel, Fiyero." She slurred, but only a little. Her command of speech was still strong, which the Vinkun Prince was thankful for. Playing along, Fiyero smiled awkwardly.

"How do you feel, Miss Elphaba?" He said politely. She scoffed loudly.

"No 'miss', I'm no lady."

Fiyero decided to ignore that. He settled her safely on the ground, but she remained glued to him, clutching his bicep.

"How do you feel, Elphaba?" She smiled wondrously, but quickly composed her features.

"Fiyero," she began grandly, with a sombre expression on her face, "If I were a bell, I'd be ringing." Then she collapsed into giggles, amused at her own wit. Fiyero laughed quietly with her, but not to her cackling level.

Elphaba's face was transformed by her giddy smiles. Although they were chemically achieved, she was happy, and the grins proved that. Although the Vinkun Prince missed her sourness. Just a little, though.

Fiyero found himself admiring the way her lips curled upwards, and how her eyes shone in the dim lamplight.

Suddenly, she swung away from him, holding his hand for support. She threw an arm out recklessly and whooped joyously. Fiyero was jerked upwards to try and hold her upright, and grabbed her slender waist. Swinging violently back into his arms, Elphaba's face came very close to his, and their eyes met.

They didn't speak for some time, but looked at each other. Elphaba's lips parted slowly, and she blinked half-lidded eyes at Fiyero.

"And," she continued quietly, "I don't believe I've ever seen you look so wonderful."

That was the biggest shock for Fiyero. Did Elphaba just call him... handsome? Stiff, gauche, independent Elphaba? Fiyero swallowed nervously. Her mouth parted again, and her warm brown eyes stared into his. She blinked a few times, her admittedly long eyelashes fluttering.

Fiyero wanted to kiss her.

He wanted to kiss her breathless. Feel those almost black lips against his own. Her inky hair smelled minty, sharp and fresh, and tendrils of it rested in his shoulders from her sudden swinging. Fiyero gently brushed the silky strands behind her neat ears, lingering at her smooth throat. He marvelled at the softness of her skin, feeling it glide under his fingertips.

Her hands felt comfortable planted against his broad chest, and his arms tight around her waist felt right. Elphaba was warm, and soft and-

She kissed him, missing his mouth by a fraction in her drunken state, but the message was received.

Her kisses slowly centred to his lips, and Fiyero reciprocated, kissing her back.

The heat grew between them, and the pressure behind Elphaba's lips increased. She moaned against Fiyero's mouth, eyes squeezed shut. Hands gripped hair, and when her nails scraped gently at his scalp, Fiyero couldn't stop a deep groan. Her kisses moved to his cheek and jaw, peppering his skin with heat. As delicious as it felt, Fiyero knew he had to stop, or it would go too far. Elphaba didn't know what she was doing.

"Elphaba," he began weakly, "Elphaba, stop." Stop she did, but didn't move away from his neck for a few clock-ticks. Fiyero felt her exhale against his skin. Slowly, she drew away from his throat, and met his eyes.

"Why?" She breathed, eyes glistening wetly.

"I can't kiss you."

"Why not?" She pouted, not aware of her tears threatening to spill.

"Because you're drunk. You won't remember it tomorrow morning." Fiyero whispered gently to her, trying to spare her feelings. He brushed away the tears from her eyelids, and kissed her forehead tenderly.

Elphaba didn't move for a moment.

She punched Fiyero, hard, in the stomach.

"You disgust me, Fiyero Tigelaar!" Tears had begun to fall painfully now, but Elphaba ignored the stinging to land another blow to Fiyero's groin.

Fiyero couldn't reply as he wheezed and groaned in agony from two areas of sensitivity.

"Elphaba-" he gasped desperately. But the green woman had sobered up considerably, and had sprinted away, in the direction of Crage Hall. Her frock swished as her legs pumped, fleeing from him.

Fiyero watched her go, knowing she would remember this hurt for the rest of her life.

* * *

><p><strong>[Thank you again for being so patient. Review please!]<strong>


End file.
